Welcome To The Show
by Angel Pink
Summary: E quando você acha que tudo pode ficar pior, não duvide. Song-fic Ua. Presente básico de natal para a dona Rowdrain Kanovich. Espero que goste.


_Disclaimer:_

Saint Seiya não me pertence, titio Kuru chuchu e Toei é que mandam na bagaça.

Nota da autora:

_QUE DEUS TENHA PIEDADE DE MIM_.

-X-X-X-

_**You can dance**_

_**You can jive**_

_**Having the time of your life. **_

_**See that girl**_

_**Watch that scene**_

_**Dig in the Dancing Queen! **_

O trânsito estava sufocante, o sol mais parecia uma bola de fogo. Mas nada era mais satisfatório do que estar ali. Do lado daquela lente, mesmo o cameraman sendo um balofo que se entupia de 'desodorante' e a secava como se fosse um risole.

A vida não podia ser tão perfeita assim. Não mesmo.

- Eeeeeeee corta. Ui, essa matéria foi muito exaustiva. Gente que calor. – Helena. – Alguém comprou água?

- Bom, eu posso ir em uma loja de conveniência. Dai compro um sorvete para mim e outro para você e quem sabe uma torta de morango com... – diz Johnny, o balofo.

- Não, não. – Helena dá uma risada forçada. – Não se preocupe Johnny. Só quero uma água mesmo. Obrigada.

Helena saca seu celular e confere suas mensagens antes de ir embora com a equipe. Olha só, duas mensagens. Do Afrodite? Na mesma sequência? Epa. Sinal de alerta.

" _Minha linda, segura sua chapinha! Babado fortíssimo. Consegui o número daquele jornalista metido a besta lá. Como é o nome dele? Confúcio? Confundo? Ai gente. Começa com a letra C. De cama."_

" _LEMBREI! É Camus. Sabia que tinha algo safado por trás desse ser. Descolei dois convites, E QUE POR SINAL ESTÁ ESGOTADO. É para um concerto morfético sinfônico. Seu babadinho vai estar lá. E VOCÊ VAI. SE ARREGAR, EU JURO QUE POSTO NO FACE AQUELE VÍDEO MEDONHO DE VOCÊ DANÇANDO WANNABE! Beijões minha gatinha. Te vejo daqui a pouco. Me liga se não desmaiar antes."_

Helena arregala os olhos e fica de boca aberta.

- Ivy? – Johnny encara Helena. – Ivy você está bem?

E somente duas palavras saem da boca da repórter.

- Me fodi.

- Heim?! – Johnny se assusta. – V-você fala palavrões?

Mesmo em estado de choque, Helena continua caminhando como um robô para dentro do carro. Johnny coloca as mãos nos ombros dela e tenta a conter.

- O que houve com você? Alguém morreu?

- Eu estou... ferrada. – Helena encara o amigo. – F-e-r-r-a-d-a.

- Por que? - Johnny. – Ora, vamos lá. Eu dirijo o seu carro e te levo para minha casa, assim você po...

- QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO VOCÊ DENTRO DO MEU CARRO JOHNNY?!– Helena.

- Ué, você disse que está ferrada e então...

- Ferrada Johnny, mas não tapada. E eu falo palavrões sim. Quer tirar essa mão da minha cintura? – ralha a moça.

Rapidamente o homem as retira e recoloca nos bolsos da calça.

- Só queria ajudar. – Johnny – Ó. – mexendo nos bolsos. – Tenho uma barrinha de chocolate aqui. Está meio amassada. Quer um pedaço?

Céus. O que era pior? Afrodite arrumando um encontro as cegas ou o seu colega bisonho de serviço bancando o galã das nove?

- Tchau Johnny. – Helena marchando para dentro do veículo.

Após ligar o veículo ela dá a partida. Precisava de um bom banho, se recompor e clarear a mente. Conversar com Afrodite Svensson requeria muito jogo de cintura, pois "jogo de cintura" era o que não tinha naquele tal vídeo.

* * *

_ Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive._

_Aeroporto de Nova York._

Ela pisou no último degrau da escada rolante e seguiu adiante. Ajeitou a mochila vermelha nas costas e encarou confiante para o destino a frente. Porcaria! Não estava enxergando direito. Odiava usar óculos de sol por isso. Maldita miopia!

- Que bosta. – resmungou a moça. – Agora tenho que abrir essa mochila. – mexendo em seus óculos estilo aviador. – Quer saber de uma? Eu vou é perguntar para esse moço que está passando agora.

Correndo, a moça de cabelos ondulados acompanha o ritmo do homem. Cutucando de lado antes de pedir informações, ela abre um largo sorriso, exibindo suas covinhas.

- Hi. My name is Anna. Hummmm, can you give me some information? Pleeeeeeeeease.

O homem a olha estranho e tenta sair de perto o mais rápido possível.

- Heeeeeey. I need you! Please, don't leave me here! Ah vai catar coquinhos você também. Patife calvo com cara de Nhonho.

Será que o cara tinha assustado com sua camiseta? Logo a do álbum From Fear to Eternity? Tinha a leve impressão que sim. Tonto.

E ele não era o último macho da face da terra. Ok. Restavam poucos, mas ainda não era a última bolacha do pacote.

- Vou ligar assim mesmo. Para isso é que serve óleo de peroba. – retirando o celular da mochila.

_Eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all in theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_EYE OF TIGER!_

Um bipe, dois bipes, três bipes. Ela não atende essa porcaria?

- _Hi?_

Olha só, finalmente ela atendeu. E a cobrar, por sinal.

- Pode parar de falar em inglês. Não tenho paciência para isso. Como vai amigona?

- _**Anna? Não acredito! É você? Que surpresa.**_

_- _Pois é Ivy. Então, onde você está? – andando em círculos.

- _**Em casa. Por quê?**_ – Helena

- Estou aqui em Nova Iorque. Pertinho de você. Uhuuuuul. – Anna dá um berro. – Onde podemos nos encontrar? Que tal aqui no aeroporto? Assim você descola uma carona para a sua amigona blood brothers aqui. Sabe cumé.

A linha fica muda.

- Ivy? – Anna. – Morreu fia?

- _**...**_ – do outro lado somente o barulho de uma chaleira é ouvido.

- Você vai dar atenção para um chá e não para mim? – Anna revoltada.

- _**...**_ – Helena.

- Ah é, então é assim? - Anna estreita os olhos.

- _**ANNAAAAAA, DIZ QUE ISSO É MENTIRA**_! – Helena histérica.

Anna retira os óculos, coloca na cabeça e começa a gargalhar sem parar.

- Caramba Ivy, você me faz uma falta danada!

* * *

_**I want to break free**_

_**I want to break free**_

_**I want to break free from your lies**_

_**You're so self satisfied I don't need you**_

_**I've got to break free**_

_**God knows, God knows I want to break free.**_

Ah, dona Helena. Olhar para essa gente toda já estava cansando a sua beleza. O queria mesmo naquele momento era se jogar numa pista e dançar. Muito. Colocar seu corpo em um homem bem gostoso. Com carne. Pegar em uma bundinha. Bundinha?! Bundão. E dizer...

- Me possuaaaaaa. – Afrodite não se aguenta. – Oh céus, falei alto demais!

Os mais próximos o repreendem com olhares atravessados.

- Boa noite. – Afrodite gentilmente erguendo sua taça. – Boa noite. Ai, ai. Onde está aquela hobbit 34? – olhando para os lados. – Ahhhhh ai é vem você.

Helena aparecia trajando um lindo vestido longo, pêssego, trabalhado em delicadas rendas. Possuía cortes simples e muito elegantes. Sabia que a mona usaria aquele Louboutin glitter mini que ganhara de presente. Impecável. Chique. Sambando na cara de muita "madame" que comia ovo e arrotava peru.

Para tudo! Momento digno de um som de disco de vinil arranhado. Quem era a filhote de demônio da Tasmânia ao lado da sua BFF?

- Cof! Cof! – engasgando com o champanhe. – Cristo rei. O-que-é-isso?

- Oi Dite. – Helena sorrindo. – Mil perdões por atrasar. Trouxe uma amiga comigo. Essa é a Anna. É brazuca assim como eu. – Helena inicia as apresentações. - Anna esse é o Afrodite. Um dos meus melhores amigos aqui no exterior. Afrodite, Anna.

- Hey, cara. Como vai? – Anna estende a mão e espera pelo cumprimento.

Afrodite encara a mão da moça e volta a atenção para o seu rosto. QUE DIABOS DE BRINCOS ERAM AQUELES? Todo de spike com correntes. Mortiça deveria ter doado as correntes de enfeite do seu castelo para a pobre criatura.

- E-Ela, ela... – Afrodite olhando de cima em baixo.

- Poxa Afrodite, estou me sentindo como se estivesse na frente de um apresentador babaca de reality de moda. – Anna sussurra baixinho. – _Puta que pariu._

- Gente, gente. – Helena fica no meio dos dois.

- Ô Ivy, sem querer ser a grossa, mas já sendo, esse seu amigo está me dando nos nervos. Vou vazar daqui. – Anna.

- Que tipo de gente vem trajando vestido com armação, mais babado, mais corpete, mais tule? Isso é um bolo de casamento gótico? Porque é o que parece com esse... – agitando a mão na frente. -... enfeite todo. – Afrodite indignado. – E BABACA É VOCÊ, QUERIDA.

- Afrodite! Tenha modos. – Helena.

- Ih. Estou vendo que esse cavalo já virou égua. – Anna rindo. – E eu pensando que você poderia dar um caldo e tanto.

- Sua, sua... – Afrodite ficando vermelho de raiva. – Brega! Antiquada!

- Cala a boca, ô projeto exu de deus grego. – Anna.

Pessoas e mais pessoas encaram a cena.

- Isso não está acontecendo. – Helena fecha os olhos. – Por favor, parem com isso!

- Exu?! Ivy, essa tratante fica me difamando e você não vai fazer nada? – Afrodite já entornando a terceira taça de champanhe.

- Blá blá blá. Vou ter que segurar minhas lágrimas para não borrar a "make". – Anna imitando a voz do Afrodite.

- Tenho ódio de você. – Afrodite. – E eu não digo "borrar make". Falo certíssimo; "Não borrar a minha maquiagem". Sua mascote de caveira burra.

- Vish você não virou, já nasceu égua! - Anna

- CACETE! EU MANDEI PARAR! - Helena.

Os dois olham para a amiga ao mesmo tempo. A Helena tinha falado um palavrão? Caramba.

- Ivy você falou... - Afrodite.

-... Um palavrão. – Anna

- E o que é que tem? Eu não sou de ferro! E essa é a segunda do dia. – Helena. – Agora vamos entrar, porque EU quero ver o meu concerto.

Helena deixa os dois amigos para trás e entra dentro da sala.

- Estou passada. – Afrodite para a Anna.

- Só você? – Anna.

- Vamos que vamos. – batendo nas mãos. - O bofe da nossa amiga nos aguarda. – Afrodite.

- Bofe?! – Anna.

- Ah querida, isso é um outro bafão. – Afrodite lhe dando o braço – Senhorita, vamos entrar e desfrutar desse maravilhoso encontro?

- Mas é claro, senhor Afrodite. Sua majestosa presença será encantadora. – Anna.

* * *

_**She may be the face I can't forget,**_

_**A trace of pleasure or regret,**_

_**May be my treasure or**_

_**The price I have to pay.**_

O concerto prosseguia tranquilamente. Oh cara, ele estava tão belo. Aqueles olhos azuis hipnóticos, mais pareciam enigmas prontos para serem decifrados. E ele estava com uma mulher loira ao seu lado, de uma beleza digna de um tapete hollywoodiano.

- _Ai Ivy, deixa disso. _– Anna. – _Ela nem é lá a quinta maravilha do mundo._ – sussurra a amiga.

- É. _E esse olhar de peixe morto na sua cara não combina nada com você, minha diva._ – Afrodite segurando na mão de Ivy.

- _Eu estou me sentindo uma tola por acreditar que ele irá arriscar uma olhada pra mim._ – Ivy. – _Assim que isso encerrar nós iremos embora. Fui bem clara? _

_- Mas, mas... E o coquetel final? O pessoal que arquitetou tudo isso jurou que teria. E eu não vou sair daqui sem você. – Afrodite. – Você e eu somos jornalistas. Temos que ser chiques. Trabalhamos na E! e nós ofuscaremos o nosso brilho. Mesmo se essa piranha com loiro amônia descolorante de pernas tentar apagar sua night. – _Afrodite aperta a mão da BFF.

- _Ela já fez isso_. – murmura Ivy.

- _E eu? – Anna._

_- Ah você, eu sei lá. Faz uma simpatia ai para dar tudo certo. – _Afrodite olha para Anna.

- _Vai se ferrar. Está me chamando de macumbeira? – _Anna.

- Só_ bruxa mesmo, se a carapuça servir. _ – Afrodite.

- _De novo não. – _Ivy._ – Anna, para de erguer esses braços para cima. Pelo amor de Deus! Eu imploro._

_- Seu cuzão. Você inalou tanto laquê que seu cérebro esturricou e só ficou funcionando a parte podre dele. – Anna._

_- Continua. – _Afrodite encara Anna com esperanças.

- _Heim?!_ – Anna. – _Você fumou crack? _

_- Ô atriz de quinta, se você não notou ainda, o bofe da Ivy está olhando para a gente. Continue com a encenação. – _Afrodite sorrindo maliciosamente.

Helena sente sua espinha congelar. Só podia ser brincadeira do seu amigo. Estava em um pesadelo. Só queria acordar na sua cama e beber seu chá matinal. Para comprovar que era mentira ela girou lentamente o rosto na direção dele.

TOUCHÉ!

_**She may be the beauty or the beast,**_

_**May be the famine or the feast,**_

_**May turn each day into a**_

_**Heaven or a hell.**_

Respirou fundo pela milésima vez. Odiava quem o incomodasse. E um certo trio, a três cadeiras de distância do seu lado direito, estava o tirando do sério. Mesmo sendo contra a etiqueta, ele pensou em ir até eles e esclarecer sua opinião sobre murmúrios paralelos em plena execução musical.

Direcionou um olhar gélido para as três pessoas. E tudo que viu foi... Um par de orbes negros. Grandes. Curiosos. Instigantes e que exigia por uma resposta que no momento não tinha para dar.

Seu mundo tinha parado. Não escutava mais nada ao seu redor. Tudo estava acontecendo em câmera lenta. Só sabia que tinha que sustentar "aquele" olhar.

- _**Elle¹...**_ – Camus

- Quem mon amour? - diz a loira.

- _**Elle**_! – Camus.

_**She who always seems so happy in a crowd,**_

_**Whose eyes can be so private and so proud,**_

_**No one's allowed to see them**_

_**When they cry.**_

_**She may be the love that cannot hope to last,**_

_**May come to me from shadows of the past,**_

_**That I'll remember till the day I die.**_

Flashes, muitos flashes. O concerto fora impecável. Para os críticos. Para a mídia. Mas para ela, um dos melhores dias da sua vida. Tirando os dois seres bizarros de seu lado.

Um enorme sorriso surge seu rosto. E pretendia não tira-lo cedo.

- Deu certo! Nós somos demais. – Anna. – Toca aqui, biba albina!

- Uhuuu. – Afrodite. – Merecemos um brinde. – correndo atrás do garçom, o pisciano pega duas taças. – A nossa amiga!

Ivy ficou rindo. Não se aguentava de tanta felicidade. Albert Camus olhara para ela como se fosse uma belíssima obra de arte. E ela não era?

- Olha, é a repórter Helena Castilho com o Afrodite Svensson da E! – diz um fotógrafo do The New York Times. – Vamos tirar uma foto deles?

- Vamos sim. – diz outro fotógrafo.

Os três amigos estavam conversando animadamente, quando de repente ao invés de dois, vários outros fotógrafos resolvem também clicar eles.

Afrodite gira as duas moças e pousa os braços no ombro de cada uma.

- Digam " Divaaaando"! – Afrodite.

- Divandooooo – Helena e Anna sorrindo.

Para quem não tinha um bom senso de se vestir, até que a mula da Anna possuía um ótimo ângulo para posar em fotos. Ela mereceu uma estrelinha na testa. Só uma.

No meio da multidão estava Camus. Olhando para a Helena. A morena de um suntuoso nome e olhar intoxicante. Carregava um ar etéreo que nenhuma outra mulher possuía, no seu ponto de vista.

- Camus? Como vai meu chapa. – um amigo de longas datas o cumprimenta com uma palmadinha no ombro.

- Kardia. Que bom encontrar você por aqui. – Camus

* * *

_**A little less conversation, a little more action please**_

_**All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me**_

_**A little more bite and a little less bark**_

_**A little less fight and a little more spark**_

_**Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me**_

_**Satisfy me baby!**_

Anna só não tropeçou de novo porque estava se segurando no ombro do Afrodite. Jesus, Maria e José. Se a Ivy iria passar o rodão da economia no tal Camus, ela faria o mesmo com o amigo dele. Sem mais delongas.

- Purpurina ambulante, quem é o cara do lado do Camus? – Anna

Afrodite rola os olhos com o apelido nada carinhoso.

- Qual? - Afrodite procurando com o olhar. – AI MINHA DEUSA MADONNA. Socorro!

Helena olha para Afrodite, para Anna e para o... Kardia?!

- Ninguém merece. – Helena com nojo na voz.

- Não vão falar que ele é gay também né? Tenha dó. – Anna.

- Esse exu quase tentou esbagaçar a Ivy – Afrodite. – Fique longe dele. Para seu próprio bem e rabo.

Anna só ficou ali. Olhando para o senhor "sou sexy, me coma."

- Vamos. – Anna puxa os três. – Vamos nos apresentar.

- Sua ogra. Helena, tira ela de perto de mim. – Afrodite.

- Cala a boca purpurina. Estou fazendo um bem para a humanidade. – Anna.

_**Come on baby I'm tired of talking**_

_**Grab your coat and let's start walking**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Don't procrastinate, don't articulate**_

_**Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

* * *

Nota ¹: Elle é um termo francês para o nosso ela. (**N/A:** **É SÉRIO ANNA?**)

Referências musicais: Abba – Dancing Queen, Survivor – Eye of Tiger, Queen – I Want To Break Free, Charles Aznavour – She, Elvis Presley – A Little Less Conversation.

Nota da autora: **_Rowdrain Kanovich_**, essa saga pitoresca ainda continua. Consiga mais sacos de pães para colocar nas nossas cabeças, pois vamos precisar. Um super beijo para meu beta _**Darkest brô Ikarus**_ por ter revisado essa coisa. Teve muito sangue nos zóios para ler isso meu filho.

Então, até o próximo e último capítulo. Logo, logo veremos o que aguarda para esse trio parada dura.

* * *

_**Angel Pink.**_


End file.
